


(i just wanna) put my hands on you

by wjhgold



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, cringy ass fluff at the end kms, sorry if this isnt good but keep loving wonhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjhgold/pseuds/wjhgold
Summary: It was the middle of summer, the heat was overbearing, air humid and heavy. Mostly everyone in the dorm was out, either cooling themselves off in pools or eating out. The dorm was almost barren— save for Jihoon and the staff, catching on some sleep— so you couldn't really blame the fact that Junhui was on his knees, moaning.





	(i just wanna) put my hands on you

**Author's Note:**

> song title from dean's put my hands on you, a masterpiece of a song

 

It was the middle of summer, the heat was overbearing, air humid and heavy. Mostly everyone in the dorm was out, either cooling themselves off in pools or eating out. The dorm was almost barren— save for Jihoon and the staff, catching on some sleep— so you couldn't really blame the fact that Junhui was on his knees, moaning.

The sheets were creased under Junhui's grip, his knees digging onto the bed, face in the pillow. His thighs shake as Wonwoo's tongue was hot and wet, assertive and good, so _damn_ good. He stares, hazy-eyed, at the door. Although he was about to be fucked senseless, he was still cautious.

Junhui tries to be quiet, occassional whimpers slipping out as he pushes the back of his hand against his mouth, biting down on his knuckles. The pain that emits from his hand doesn't conceal the complete pleasure he feels. He nuzzles his head on the pillow, whimpers muffled and drool tainting the white sheet. Wonwoo's mouth was pure sin. Sinful and overwhelming and it made Junhui want more. He reached to stroke his cock slowly, wary enough to not spill quickly. He closes his eyes, the unending, stubborn stress of Wonwoo's tongue licks a wet stripe on his rim, teasing.

The tip of Wonwoo's tongue prodded in, along with one of his slender fingers slipping in and out of Junhui's entrance. The explicit sound— _shlick_ , _shlick_ — emit throughout the room as Wonwoo's boxers were sticky with precum. Junhui was damp with his sweat, staining the sheets, heat overpowering his body. His moans roused Wonwoo's crotch, throbbing with arousal and the urge to come.

As Wonwoo's fingers hit a spot, along with the pressure of his tongue and mouth, Junhui moaned loudly. " _Fuck_." Wonwoo continues his steady pace, Junhui's thigh trembles, pleasure rippling like waves. He whines breathlessly, "More Won, please, ah, ah-"  
Wonwoo hums against his entrance, fingers still moving as he unlatches his mouth to kiss upwards Junhui's spine, stopping at his shoulder. He mouths the juncture of Junhui's shoulder, "Be quiet."

Junhui whines, fucking himself in his hand as Wonwoo returns to slicking his entrance, spit gathering as he loosens Junhui. "You ready?" Wonwoo breathes, blood rushing through his body as he feels his desire beginning to stir.

"Yeah, yeah, need you," Junhui pants, now lying on the bed, eyes half-lidded. His knees were pulled upward, exposing himself. He looked almost ethereal, black hair messed up, his tanned skin glowing and pretty mouth pink. Wonwoo's body already was so wound up and now, seeing Junhui like this, he felt he was going to implode.

When Wonwoo pushes in, Junhui stirs uncomfortably. He swallows, pain overtaking the pleasure. He tries to breathe evenly as Wonwoo kisses his neck, cheeks and his lips, helping him through it. Junhui notices him letting out small pants, warm air blowing over his collarbone.

Wonwoo feels _intense_. The heat and compact was making him see stars. He tries to inhale properly, distracting himself by helping Junhui to adjust so he won't spill hastily. He kisses and leaves dull, red marks on his Junhui's chest, muttering _i love_ _you's_ as he gradually helps Junhui relax.

"Take a few breaths for me," Wonwoo instructs, testing with small circles. Junhui abides, gripping Wonwoo's arm. Wonwoo's all the way in, letting out deep breaths, his body clearly stimulated. He waits for Junhui to get used to the stretch, distracting himself by kissing Junhui's neck and shoulder. Junhui exhales normally, ears and neck flushed red.

Wonwoo tries to reach Junhui's ears, and accidentally moves while doing so. Wonwoo bites his lips, a moan threatening to emerge. It was _tight_. And warm and fucking intense, Wonwoo's brain shuts down. He holds Junhui's shins as he stares down at his half-lidded, mouth agape. "Move."

Wonwoo obeys. He thrusts into the tight heat, groaning in pleasure. He starts with a slow pace, circling his hips, delving more into the irresistable warmth. "Yes," Junhui moans. "just like that."

Junhui pushes back, meeting Wonwoo's forward thrust, resulting in a simultaneous groan. Junhui holds Wonwoo's biceps, gasping as Wonwoo thrusts in him rhythmically. He started with a slow pace and eventually fucks Junhui with intensity. When he finds what Junhui likes best, he moans, high pitched and loud enough that it makes Wonwoo shudder. Junhui turns his head on the pillow, covering his mouth with his knuckles, embarassed.

Wonwoo shoves the hand away and kisses him, slipping his tongue in his mouth as Junhui wraps his arms around Wonwoo's back, roaming the miles of skin. Junhui whines against his lips, "Faster, please," head tilted in pure ecstasy. Wonwoo increases his thrusts, brushing against his prostate. Keening, Junhui feels full, with Wonwoo groaning as he slams his dick in Junhui's ass. Wonwoo brushes against his prostate, sending jolts and electric shocks so fucking _incredible_ , Junhui immediately strokes his cock, his climax near.

Wonwoo bucks in him, helping Junhui come, he thumbs one of his nipples, making Junhui mewl in overstimulation. "Do you feel good? You look amazing, spread out for me like this," Wonwoo rambles, mouth bordering on Junhui's ear, thrusting erratically as they both feel their climax. Junhui fucks himself with his hand, along with the fast pressure of Wonwoo's hips, Junhui's mind overpowers with pleasure, moaning continuously, his hands mess his hair, looking for something to hold on to.

"Fuck, fuck, yes, more," Junhui sobs, mouth open, his thighs shake what with Wonwoo's hips slamming his ass. Wonwoo's dick was all wound up and constricted, moaning at the clench of his ass. He fucks him like that, hard and fast, Junhui lifting his hips for better access. Wonwoo replaces Junhui's hand and jerking him off in tentative, teasing strokes as he helps him, rubbing the head of his cock, gentle and borderline torturous.

Wonwoo kisses him, wet smacks harmonise with the sound of Wonwoo's whimpers. Their tongues intertwine, sharing warmth and drool and heat. As Wonwoo's sucks Junhui's lip, along with the buck of his hips that brush something inside of Junhui, he holds his jaw and he whispers. "Come for me."

Junhui does, mewling a long drawn out "ah". He paints his chest with his cum, staining the sheets, shivering against Wonwoo's constant murmurs, his back arches as he clenches and tightens and drives Wonwoo to the edge. Wonwoo's orgasm washes over him, eyes closing and bliss conquering his senses. His hips jerk erratically, riding out the same waves, trembles when it gets too much.

Wonwoo lays down on Junhui's chest, breathing low on his collarbone, the sheen of sweat glowing like gold on Junhui's chest. They both breathe deeply, inhaling as they feel tired and boneless. "Get off," Junhui fusses, his eyebrow furrowed as he uses his arms to push Wonwoo off on top of him.

"Rude." Wonwoo huffs, laying on his side, tucking Junhui in the crook of his neck, caressing his hair, lips softly kissing his head. "Was that okay?" He asks, hushed. Junhui makes a sound of agreement, nosing the skin on his neck, cuddling further. "Good night, Won."

"Good night, Jun." Wonwoo says as he closes his eyes, latching onto Junhui's shirt, placing his head on top of his hair; drifting off to a wandering dream.

**Author's Note:**

> a short ass, not well written fic but i needed more wonhui porn so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> but i hope u liked it ♥ i love u and support wonhui pls


End file.
